a new start
by stunna smiles
Summary: her best friend left her and betrayed her. her mother had died when she was very young. annabeth chase's whole life was going downhill until she moved to a new high school. there, she met the popular kids, including percy jackson. he's already fallen for her, but when will annabeth realize he's the one for her and it's okay to trust and love again? rated t for language. -ABANDONED-
1. rejected already?

**sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

—

CHAPTER 1

ANNABETH'S POV

—

At first I felt pain. Not as bad as the first couple times seeing her like this, but still, I could practically feel the stab in my back as I watched Rachel Elizabeth Dare walk down the hallway, arms hooked around Drew Tanaka. She glanced around her surroundings until her green eyes resting on mine. She smirked and gave a wave-barely, just her fingers moving-to me. I refused to make any contact with her, so I turned around, and walked out of the crowd that was usually there to greet Drew Tanaka and her "friends".

"Thank god I'm leaving this school soon," I muttered under my breath. Drew had made my life a living hell for the last two years here at Goode High School. The one thing that kept me here was my best friend Rachel. More like best betrayer now. I stood there, isn't the middle of the hallway for a second, drowning in the happy memories of us cheating off each other's homework(well, more like she cheated on _me_ ), gossiping about how big Drew's hair is that they would have no problem hiding a body, and imagining the payback we would get on Rachel's ex-boyfriend she met at camp.

I still remember the exact date Drew came up to our isolated lunch table. As usual, I crinkled my nose in disgust. Before Rachel can do the same thing like she usually did, Drew reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Hey Rachel! I just wanted to say your hair is _so_ pretty! And I used to think you dyed your hair that red! _Anyways_ , mind if you come sit with us today? Wouldn't want to be seen with _that_ bitch, would you?"

I was overcome with shock for just a second, until I regained my posture. Before I can say "No thank you, she's fine where she is," Rachel shrugged.

"Sure."

That word hit me hard, like a bullet ripped through my heart. I sat there as my best friend walked away with her lunch in her hand, following Drew to the table nobody dared to sit at if you were not "cool".

Now, in the present, I shook my head to clear away those bad memories. _No need for that! You have to think bright Annabeth. Fresh start at a brand new school, no more reminders of what happened,_ I lectured to myself.

The only reason why I was even moving was because my dad got a new job in a different part of the city.

"You could stay at Goode if you want Annie," he said, using my rare nickname, "I know you would miss Rachel."

"No, it's okay. It would be harder for you with the New York City traffic and all to drop me off and pick me up. Besides, I could always visit Rachel, since we aren't moving neighborhoods."

He grinned. "Thanks Annabeth."

Maybe I could be popular at my new school. I doubt it though, since the "new girl" always is labeled the "nobody". But still, Yancy Academy better watch out. I'm going to hit them hard.

—

PERCY'S POV

—

"Hey Percy!" Nico D'Angelo greeted me as I grabbed my books from my locker.

I grinned at him. "Hey Nico. Going to the swim meet after school?"

He rolled his eyes in response. "Why would I _not_? It's a chance to show off my six packs to the ladies, am I right or am I right?"

I rolled my eyes this time, closing my locker. "I rather not say."

We walked down the hallway side by side, with girls staring at us like we're gold, while the boys stared wistfully, wishing to be in our group. I knew exactly what they were thinking; I was thinking the same thing when I wasn't the most popular kid in school. I know what your thinking. _Modest, much?_ , but it's true. Nico, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, Charles Beckendorf, and the Stoll twins, Travis and Connor. The popular guys everyone wishes to be. All the girls have crushes on. Sometimes I want to get out of it; all the attention gives me a headache. But I can't. I wouldn't have my best friends with me then, would I?

We walk to our classroom, and I prepare my mind mentally for another boring history class when I see a new head of blonde princess curls stand out in the front of the class. She's drawing something on her notebook and looks out of it, but her gray alert and aware. She's wearing an orange shirt and light denim shorts. If I squint, I could see some kind of necklace with beads and a ring on it.

Because she is so attentive, she catches me staring at her in an instant. She stares back with a glare that can freeze Hell over, and now I can fully see her eyes; they look, well, stormy. That's sounds cliche, sure, but they actually do look like hurricanes in them.

I quickly look away, and take my usually seat in the middle of the class, next to the already seated Nico.

He smirked. "Already checking out the new girl, huh? I forgot to tell you, Thalia told me she was coming today."

I gave him death glare. "I'm not checking her out. Just… wondering who she is."

"Yeah, wondering who that _hot_ girl is," he grinned.

"Shhh! She might hear us!"

The girl turned around, and said, "Already did."

I could feel the hot blood worming it's way to my cheeks. Even more poured in when she followed up with a, "And I'm not interested."

A silence came after, and she turned around. Immediately, people around us started whispering. They told the kids who just came in, and I could hear it all.

" _The_ Percy Jackson just got rejected by the new girl!"

"Did you hear! The new girl rejected Percy!"

"Does she even know who he is?"

… and Nico's taunts beside me. "Rejected, rejected, you just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!"

" _Shut up_." I growled. I turned to the girl(mental note: get her name), and just for a second, I could've imagined it, but I thought I saw her curls bouncing on her shoulders as she turned her head, a grin on her face.

—

 **Hey! Welcome to my first fanfiction that I might actually finish. My other fanfiction might not get updated in a very long time or maybe even never. I don't know how to keep going. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. introductions galore

**sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

—

CHAPTER 2

ANNABETH'S POV

—

"Rejected, rejected, you just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!" I hear from the guy with the black leather jacket and dark sunglasses propped on his head.

" _Shut up_." I hear the other guy say. I turn around to see the one with the messy black hair, eyes the color of the color deep into the Pacific Ocean, and glowing red cheeks. I grin as I turn around, prepared for the teacher to come in. Just in time, she comes. Right off the bat she finds me in the small sea of people, right in the front.

"Sorry class. I had to get your papers for the quiz you have today from the printer." The class groan in response, with a small chorus of, "Dammit, I forgot!".  
"Good morning to you too." the teacher responds to them. "And good morning to our new student, miss… Annabeth Chase?" She looks at me while half-way glancing at a piece of paper. Than she looked at me as if she expected me to say something. Before I could so so, she said, "You do not have to take the quiz if you wish not too. However, I would like to see where you are at, but it is up to you."

Of course I would, but I would rather know what subject it's on first. "What is it on?" I ask.

"World War II and the Holocaust."

"Okay." I respond as I get my notebook with the Parthenon doodled by me on the front off my desk. I grip my pencil tightly and fiddled with it. I have ADHD and dyslexia, but I never let that get in my way of being a straight A student.

The test paper was given to me face down. I said a small "Thank you" politely, and started reading every question carefully first. Then I raised my hand.

"Are we allowed to listen to music while we work?"

She gave a nod, and I reached down to my bag and opened the front pocket. I grabbed my phone and earphones, jammed them in, and went to my Spotify. I pressed play on my favorite playlist ever, Sweetener by Ariana Grande, which came out recently, and every sound outside was drowned out by the lyrics " _When life deals us cards, makes everything taste like it is salt, then you come through like the sweetener you are and bring that bitter taste to a halt…_ "

—

I look around the gigantic room with the school lunch in one hand, balancing it out carefully, and the book _Animal Farm_ in the other. I wasn't looking for a friend group I can join, but the opposite. I was so used to sitting alone, I kind of enjoyed it. Plus, it gave me more time to read and observe the school and their students.

I picked a secluded table and took a step towards it when I was grabbed by the arm. I quickly turned around to see the same leather jacket guy from earlier.

"Hey. Your new, right?"

I was tempted to roll my eyes. 'No, I was here my whole life but nobody ever noticed me.' I was going to say, with a voice dripping of sarcasm, but I bit my tongue and nodded.

"Well, why don't you sit with us? I'm sure nobody would mind, especially the guy with the black hair and green eyes."

This time I actually did roll my eyes.

"Hey, she gets humor! Wouldn't have guessed. Anyway, should've done this first, but my name is Nico di Angelo. And your Annabeth, did I get that right?"

I nod again as he practically dragged me over to a table in the middle. Despite what Nico said, it looked like people minded. By overing hearing people conversations and observing, I came up to the conclusion that Nico, the other guy from History, and a couple others were the popular ones. And apparently, my conclusion was correct. People stared at us, eyebrows furrowed and angry.

"Why is the _new girl_ hanging out with Nico?"

"That blond girl is being _touched by_ Nico! I've been a classmate of his since 3rd grade and he never even _glanced_ at me!"

"That bitch is getting to sit with the cool kids!"

I wanted to roll my eyes from the third time, but I couldn't.

"Hey Nico, is there any more chocolate muffins left-" A guy with black hair said as he turned around. His voice faltered though when he saw me, blood instantly appearing at his cheeks. "Uh, um… hi." He said shyly as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello." I said, smiling a little at him. I was tall, but he was even taller, and I had to look up a little to reach his eyes.

I turned to the table to see the other people sitting down already, facing us eagerly. So did ¾ of the school. Now the lunch room was only half as quiet.

"Are you guys sure it's okay if I sit with you guys?" I ask. I got a lot of heads nodding up and downs.

I sit in on of the two spots remaining, and the guy sat next to me. He moved stiffly, as if he was careful not to bump into me by accident.

"So, let's start with introductions first." Nico clapped his hands and rubbed them.

"I'll go first! Hi! My name is Thalia, nice to meet you." A girl with shocking **(A/N: get it? Shocking, lightning. 'sigh' puns…)** blue eyes and spiky black hair greeted. Than all the others piped up.

"The name is Connor, call me maybe."

"My name is Travis. And don't call the uglier one, call me." *wink wink*(and then gets a shove from Connor, who says "We look the exact same, you idiot.")

"Hi, I'm Piper! Don't mind them, they're a pair of idiots."

"My name is Hazel, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Jason."

"Wassup girl! The name is Leo, but be free to call me the handsome one."

 _*rolls eyes*_ "Don't call him that. I'm his girlfriend, Calypso."

"Welcome to the school. My name is Reyna."

"Hello, I'm Charles. You can call me by my last though, Beckendorf."

"Hi, I'm Silena!"

"Will, nice to meet you."

"Um… hi, I'm Percy."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you all."

—

 **hey ! there hasn't been an update in a** ** _while_** **! usually the reason would be basketball, but season ended, soooo... i don't know what happened. this chapter has been pre-written but i haven't actually thought of the actual process of updated. so, i would say welcome back, but it's my fault i guess, and i'm sorry ! anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **new updates on my other stories coming soon ?**


End file.
